Renaissance
by Nathy91
Summary: OS Un amour de jeunesse qui n'a jamais été effacé, une vie à poursuivre avec ou sans lui?  à vous de le découvrir.


**Dans cet OS il n'y a ni Bella ni Edward mais on peut très bien leur donner les rôles d'Emma et Yann**

**Bonne lecture pour cette Fiction. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez par une rewiev.**

**Renaissance**

Longtemps… Oui, bien trop longtemps j'avais oublié de penser à moi, j'avais décidé que l'heure du changement avait sonné.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je ne savais plus trop par quel bout commencer. Je fis une liste mentale des priorités en commençant par mon fils que je devais mettre à l'abri de ce raz de marée qui m'envahissait. Le reste n'était que secondaire, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, celui qui durant des années avait peu à peu réussi à éteindre en moi l'étincelle qui jadis m'inondait venait de partir vers d'autres horizons.

Je savais pouvoir compter sur quelques amis, même si la liste au fils du temps s'était raccourcie, mais les amis, les vrais, eux, étaient restés et comprendraient mes choix et mon besoin de revivre.

En ce matin de janvier j'accompagnais jusqu'aux marches de l'internat mon petit, qui avait déjà vingt trois ans passés et pas moins de vingt cinq centimètres de plus que moi.

Il poursuivait des études de cycle deux. Il rêvait d'être archéologue mais pas pour rester enfermé dans un laboratoire ni dans un musée, non. Ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout c'était de faire des fouilles, de découvrir et percer certains secrets. Il était passionné d'égyptologie depuis une croisière effectuée sur le Nil.

Willl allait me manquer c'était sûr. Il m'avait encouragé à dépoussiérer ce voile gris qui pesait sur mes épaules et m'empêchait de vivre pleinement depuis la disparition subite de son père il y a cinq ans déjà. J'avais pensé qu'en déménageant les souvenirs douloureux s'effaceraient mais ils reparaissaient toujours laissant un goût amer de regrets. Ma vie était banale et sans histoire avec Evan, j'avais finis par m'y faire, et devais faire face seule.

C'était en faisant le tri dans les affaires stockées au fin fond du grenier que j'étais retombée sur des photos du temps où je souriais et croquais la vie à pleine dents, insouciante et aimée dans les bras de Yann mon ami d'enfance. Les mains tremblantes, je dépliais une lettre et mes larmes affluèrent en relisant cette lettre qu'il m'avait écrite. Will m'avait trouvée repliée sur moi-même, mes sanglots étranglés l'avaient alerté. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait consolée du mieux qu'il l'avait pu. Ce que je n'avais pas vu c'était qu'il avait gardé cette lettre et une photo où j'étais au bras de mon ami et amant de toujours, mon premier amour.

Yann avait un jour disparu sans me laisser de ses nouvelles au tout début de ma relation avec Evan, celui qui finit par devenir mon mari. Celui avec lequel je tentais de combler le manque et le trou béant dans mon cœur. Je repassais souvent aux endroits où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver et, sans succès j'avais continué ainsi à le chercher. Parfois lorsque j'étais seule et désemparée, je me disais qu'il était là dans l'ombre pour me protéger de lui-même ou peut- être de moi-même. Je m'étais résignée au bout de six longues années d'errances à ne plus me torturer. Je me consacrais désormais à mon métier d'enseignante spécialisée. J'avais pris un congé sabbatique lors de l'arrivée de Will. Il avait été mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes vingt trois ans, né un jour de printemps ensoleillé.

J'avais adressé une lettre à Yann que j'avais remise à ses parents qui m'avaient promis de la lui remettre mais ne m'avaient pas garanti de réponses de sa part. Ils avaient eu raison, je n'en eus pas à ma connaissance.

Contrainte à poursuivre ma vie sans lui, je jouais à faire semblant d'être heureuse et épanouie, m'investissant dans des associations bénévolement. Mon mari était souvent absent, il parcourait l'hexagone et parfois au-delà. C'était ainsi qu'il avait péri dans un accident d'avion lors d'un déplacement professionnel. C'était arrivé si brutalement, Will avait tout juste dix-huit ans.

Les assurances nous avaient mis à l'abri du besoin. Son absence était insupportable bien plus pour Will que pour moi. Je l'aimais, certes, mais mon cœur ne lui appartenait pas totalement. Il le savait bien et m'avait bien assez souvent reproché mes absences, ne supportant pas que je regarde toujours en arrière comme si un fantôme allait m'emporter. Il m'aimait à sa façon et moi à la mienne.

Peu de temps après avoir déménagé ce fut le tour du départ de sa mère qui m'avait fait demandée à son chevet. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'affinités toutes les deux mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ma présence .Elle avait une chose qu'elle voulait me confier avant de trépasser. Une fois à ses cotés elle m'avait envoyée chercher dans le garage une boite à chaussure où était noté le nom de son fils unique. Je trouvais sans trop de difficultés la fameuse boite portant le nom d'Evan. Je caressais l'étiquette et le dessus de la boite pour éliminer la poussière qui la recouvrait et retournais la rejoindre sans perdre de temps.

**-Ouvrez-là, m'avait-elle dit d'une voix faible.**

Dans cette boite, il y avait des photos de son fils enfant, Will lui ressemblait énormément, puis des lettres, certaines de moi. Je les triais une à une et, arrivée au fond de la boite il y avait une enveloppe portant mon nom d'une écriture qui n'était pas celle d'Evan mais celle de Yann. Mon cœur eut un raté, mes joues se tintèrent et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il avait répondu à ma lettre, plusieurs mois plus tard, mais il l'avait fait.

**-Je l'ai ramassée lorsque vous étiez en voyage. Je relevais le courrier en votre absence et cette lettre avait particulièrement attirée mon attention. La curiosité m'a poussée à l'ouvrir. Dans un premier temps j'étais contrariée et je t'en voulais d'en aimer un autre, puis en la lisant et la relisant, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas trompé Evan puisque Yann était parti avant votre mariage.**

**-Evan a eu connaissance de cette lettre ?**

**-Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il réagisse comme l'avait fait son père en sombrant dans l'alcoolisme pour une histoire semblable. Je n'ai pas été aussi fidèle que tu l'as été envers mon fils et ça l'a tué. Je suis désolée mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là et que je vais aller les rejoindre, je voulais que tu saches que cet homme t'aimait vraiment, beaucoup plus que sa propre vie.**

J'étais sidérée, à la fois en colère et émue par son geste. Je plaçais la lettre d'Yann dans ma poche pour la lire tranquillement, je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant elle. Je renflouais en moi mes larmes, aidais ma belle mère à boire une dernière gorgée d'eau et attendis qu'elle s'endorme, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Je retournais dans mon petit appartement, fermais les portes et m'installais pour lire le contenu de cette lettre que j'avais si longuement attendue.

Un frisson parcouru ma peau. D'un geste non calculé, je caressais l'écriture de Yann sur l'enveloppe. Mes mains tremblèrent, mes yeux s'embuèrent, je repris une grande inspiration et sortis le contenu de l'enveloppe.

_Orly _

_Le 12 février 1994_

_Ma chère Emma,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, je ne voulais pas la lire au début et j'ai même failli la détruire tant j'avais mal de te voir sourire dans les bras d'un autre._

_Mais avec un peu de recul, j'ai pensé que je n'étais pas près à vivre pleinement ma vie à tes cotés sans avoir auparavant vécu autre chose._

_J'avais peur de devoir m'engager, d'être coincé dans la routine de cette vie. J'ai été lâche, je ne me suis pas battu pour toi ce soir de janvier lorsque je me suis présenté à ta porte et que je suis tombé sur celui qui depuis est devenu ton mari. _

_Je pensais que ce bouquet de fleurs dans ton salon éveillerait en toi le message qu'il portait, mais je n'avais laissé aucune carte. Te souviens-tu de ce bouquet ? Celui que chaque année je t'offrais pour notre anniversaire._

_Depuis deux ans, je voyage à travers le monde, porté par la musique que j'écoute de plus en plus fort pour ne pas entendre les cris de mon cœur. Je me suis noyé dans les endroits les plus sordides pensant pouvoir t'oublier mais aucune des femmes ayant partagé mon lit n'avaient ton parfum, ta douceur. Au travers d'elles, c'était toi que je cherchais. Il m'a fallu ces deux années d'errance pour comprendre à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu me manques._

_Je t'attendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle sur la jetée où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Je sais que tu te souviens de cet endroit magique qui n'appartient qu'à nous deux et j'y serai chaque soir durant la semaine de notre anniversaire._

_Si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, viens me rejoindre, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra._

_Ton chevalier servant qui traverse tous les temps, ton plus fidèle amant qui se meurt de ne pas avoir fait ton bonheur. _

_Tendrement Yann_

Je m'étais laissée glisser au sol, j'avais eu du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Mes joues étaient humides, mon nez coulait et je serrais la lettre contre mon cœur. Je me demandais s'il m'attendait encore ? Nous n'étions qu'au mois de Juillet, j'avais six mois pour décider si j'allais ou non vérifier s'il était bien là à m'attendre. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour m'apercevoir que mon reflet n'était plus celui d'avant, je n'étais plus la jeune fille pétillante qu'il avait aimée. S'il me rejetait, j'en mourrais de chagrin.

Le téléphone avait retenti, c'était l'infirmière de ma belle mère qui m'annonçait qu'elle s'était éteinte, allégée de s'être confiée. Je ne pouvais même plus lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissée tant de temps dans l'ignorance. Je m'étais remise à pleurer, pour elle mais surtout pour Yann qui avait dû souffrir tout autant que moi, il avait dû m'attendre tout ce temps. Peut-être attendait-il encore ?

Will avait bien compris que mon chagrin n'était pas seulement dû au décès de sa grand-mère, il me confia qu'il avait fait des recherches sur l'auteur de la lettre qu'il m'avait subtilisée.

**-Maman, je suis navré mais je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur ton ami d'enfance. Je me suis rendu à l'adresse indiquée au dos de la photo, elle n'est plus d'actualité mais j'ai tout de même retrouvé la trace de ses anciens propriétaires. Enfin, seul reste l'homme. Il est en maison de retraite spécialisée car il n'a plus vraiment toute sa tête. Il s'est mis à pleurer en voyant la photo, l'infirmière m'a du coup demandé de repartir. J'ai passé plus de trois heures devant cette maison de retraite afin de questionner une autre infirmière, je voulais savoir s'il avait parfois des visites. Elle m'a répondu affirmativement mais ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de m'en dire plus.**

Il m'avait rendue la lettre et la photo alors que je lui expliquais ce que sa grand-mère avait à mon insu, à savoir récupérer la lettre que j'avais si longuement attendue. Mon fils m'avait conseillé d'écouter mon cœur après l'avoir lue.

J'avais retourné les choses dans ma tête, pensant qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Je me persuadais qu'il ne me désirerait plus, que j'avais trop changé, que le temps avait tracé sur mon corps le sillage des années passées à faire semblant. Mon moral était au plus bas et j'étais lasse d'avoir perdu le seul homme qui comptait pour moi.

Will m'avait aidé avec nos amis de toujours à me faire reprendre confiance en moi. J'étais dans un premier temps allée rendre visite à Roger, le père de Yann. Il n'avait effectivement plus toute sa tête mais je me rendais à son chevet et, parfois, il me parlait de sa femme Yvette et de son fils Yann, me disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. J'avais tenté d'avoir ses coordonnées auprès de l'administration qui dirigeait cet institut mais en vain.

Je continuais mes visites, apprenant qu'il ne s'était jamais marié, qu'il avait eu un enfant mais que les choses étaient compliquées avec cette femme qui avait décidée d'avoir un enfant à tout prix quelque soit le père.

J'avais dû être forte lorsqu'il avait parlé de moi. Sa voix s'était radoucie et il me raconta qu'un jour, cette merveilleuse femme que son fils avait toujours aimée s'était évanouie sans laisser de traces. J'avais eu envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas disparu, que cette femme était justement à sa recherche mais je ne le pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas provoquer de crises. J'avais par contre déposé une lettre à l'attention de son fils avec une photo plus récente. Je ne savais pas s'il penserait à la lui remettre alors l'aide soignante avec qui j'avais sympathisée me promit de le lui rappeler si bien sur elle était de service le jour où il rendrait visite à son père et je l'en remerciais.

J'avais dû m'absenter une quinzaine de jours pour le mariage du fils d'une amie qui avait lieu dans la région d'Antibes. Je lui avais promis de l'aider pour les préparatifs et ça me changerait les idées. Je guettais ma messagerie et rien, ni appels, ni mails, seulement un pincement au cœur chaque soir car je m'endormais en lisant et relisant ses lettres. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il m'arrivait de rêver de lui, de nous, de la vie que nous aurions eue si je n'avais pas rencontré Evan. Mais je ne regrettais pas tout de ma vie, elle m'avait permise de connaitre le véritable amour avec Yann et m'avait apportée un enfant, ma vie aurait été bien vide sans Will.

Je repensais souvent à notre premier baiser sur cette jetée un matin de janvier, il faisait doux malgré l'embrun marin qui, porté par le vent, s'était déposé sur nos peaux. Etait-ce la chaleur de nos cœurs qui avait rendue cette matinée hivernale si douce ? Il avait été mon premier dans tous les domaines, nous étions bien plus que des amis, c'était bien plus qu'une petite amourette car nous ne nous étions jamais réellement quittés, ni officiellement considérés comme un couple. Nous avions le droit d'avoir d'autres amis plus ou moins communs. N'ayant pas poursuivi les même études, nos milieux étaient différents. Lui la musique et moi l'enseignement mais nous étions bien, nous arrivions toujours à nous retrouver. C'était un peu compliqué lui oiseau de nuit moi de jour, mes repos étaient ses jours de plein boum.

Je pense que la vie nous avait joué un mauvais tour, avait-il toujours la même activité ? Moi j'avais pris un congé sabbatique. N'étant pas dans le besoin et me contentant de peu, j'avais pris cette décision avec l'appui de Will qui parfois était sûrement plus mur que moi. J'avais pensé aussi écumer les boites de nuit mais Will m'en avait dissuadée en me faisant écouter le type de son qui s'y produisait.

Je m'étais refaite faire une couleur et je recommençais à me maquiller. Eve une amie qui travaille dans le prêt-à-porter m'avait été de bon conseil pour rajeunir un peu mon look. La magie avait opéré, je me sentais bien moins âgée que ce qu'annonçait mon permis de conduire.

Une fois rentrée de mon voyage sur la côte d'azur, je rendis visite à Roger. Il ne m'avait une fois de plus pas reconnue, mais bon j'avais changé de coupe et ma tenue était totalement différente. L'aide soignante me félicita de la métamorphose et me fit signe de regarder sur la table de nuit en m'adressant un large sourire. Ma lettre avait disparu, mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine mais je devais me calmer car rien ne disait qu'il voudrait encore de moi.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir en sortant de la maison de retraite. Je traversais la route pour me rendre au bar situé en face, j'avais besoin d'un remontant. La tête dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention à la couleur du feu. Le bruit de freinage accompagné de klaxons étaient les seules choses qui me sortirent de mes tourments mais trop tard, j'étais déjà au sol et la pluie commençait à tomber. L'aide soignante qui était sortie fumer une cigarette avait vu la scène au ralenti, elle était penchée au dessus de moi. Je voyais son visage mais ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais froid, mon corps s'engourdissait. Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée mais c'était trop dur.

Mon heure n'était pas venue heureusement pour moi, j'étais si près du but. J'avais le bras plâtré et un bandage sur le front. Une infirmière était dans la chambre à mon réveil, elle était souriante et contente de me voir éveillée. Elle bipa ses collègues, prit ma température, ma tension et revérifia le goute à goute. Je grimaçais en découvrant l'aiguille dans mon bras valide, elle crut que j'avais mal mais je la rassurais en lui expliquant que je ne supportais pas trop la vue du sang.

**-Je vais refaire le pansement de votre tête, tournez la tête s'il vous plait.**

J'obtempérais. J'en profitais ainsi pour découvrir la décoration de cette pièce lorsque mon regard se posa sur un bouquet posé sur une table prés de la fenêtre, c'était … non impossible comment se pourrait-il ?

**-Voilà j'en ai terminé, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien, vous avez un drôle d'air ? Le médecin ne va pas tarder à venir vous voir, désirez-vous quelque chose à manger ?**

**-Oui merci. Non je vais bien, savez-vous qui a déposé ses fleurs ?**

**-Non mais je peux aller voir s'il y a une carte.**

**-Je veux bien, merci.**

Elle me tendit une carte et m'indiqua qu'une lettre était sur la table de chevet, elle me la tendit car avec mon plâtre j'étais un peu coincée. Je la remerciais puis elle quitta la chambre.

J'attendis que la porte soit refermée pour découvrir ce qui était noté sur la carte et la lettre. Un frisson me parcouru et je sentis mon cœur se serrer, mon nez me picotait légèrement, je repris une grande inspiration, et commençais par la carte.

_Désolé mon amour, rétablis-toi bien._

_Ton fidèle serviteur_

_Yann_

Je pressais la carte contre mon cœur, ce devait être l'aide soignante qui avait dû l'avertir, c'était un cas de force majeure. Emue, j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient franchies la barrière de mes yeux avant de lire la lettre que je portais à mon nez. Elle était parfumée, ce doux parfum qui sommeillait au fond de ma mémoire.

_Paris _

_Le 5 janvier 2011_

_Mon Emma,_

_J'ai toujours gardé espoir que le destin rendrait un jour notre amour enfin possible, si tu es toujours partante, bien sûr._

_J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi, parfois je craignais que tu ne t'en sois rendue compte lorsque tu te retournais. Je rêvais de t'arracher à ton mari qui avait la chance de t'avoir à son bras mais j'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas totalement heureuse. Je me suis retiré lorsque j'ai vu ton ventre s'arrondir, j'avais cru mourir. C'est à ce moment que je suis parti, j'ai été lâche._

_Mais ton visage rayonnait de nouveau et la raison me dictait de me retirer. Je m'étais dit que je ne te méritais pas mais mon amour pour toi était bien trop fort. Je me suis perdu en tentant de t'oublier mais je me rapprochais en réalité de toi._

_Cette année encore je serai sur cette jetée à t'attendre et l'année suivante encore car ma vie est vide sans toi. J'aimerai te présenter ma fille, sa mère est partie avec un inconnu et j'ai réussi à en obtenir la garde absolue. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira, elle me ressemble beaucoup, elle a mes yeux, mais tu le découvriras par toi-même si tu en as envie._

_Le temps ne nous rajeunit pas mais n'effacera jamais ton sourire de ma mémoire. Ton chevalier servant, l'homme que tu as ensorcelé, celui qui ne vit que dans ses souvenirs et aimerai vivre au présent à tes cotés. _

_Je t'aime Yann_

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, moi aussi je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé, je voudrais vivre à tes côtés. Pour l'éternité. La vie ne nous avait pas épargné, il était temps qu'enfin nous puissions être heureux ensemble. J'essuyais de nouveau mon visage, mon cou et j'allais biper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant une troupe d'interne gravitant autour du médecin.

**-Bonjour Madame Bucky, content de vous voir éveillée. Alors, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance dans votre malheur. Votre bras n'est pas fracturé mais l'os est légèrement fissuré et vous avez un bel hématome à l'arrière de la tête que nous avons épuré par la pose d'un drain préventif, juste deux petits points qui passeront inaperçu****s**** d'ici peu de temps. Nous allons vous garder encore jusqu'à demain en observation et si tout va bien vous pourrez rentrer demain matin.**

**-Merci docteur, pouvez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps je suis là ?**

**-Depuis hier, vous avez perdu connaissance moins de trois heures d'affilées suite au choc mais rien d'alarmant. Vos pupilles réagissent bien et vos constantes sont bonnes. Je repasserai valider votre sortie demain, reposez-vous je vais vous faire retirer la perfusion.**

**-Merci docteur.**

Donc la lettre datait d'aujourd'hui. Il me restait donc une semaine pour me rendre en Normandie. Avec mon plâtre je ne pourrais pas conduire, je m'y rendrai donc en train. Une fois que l'infirmière m'eut retirée la perfusion, je retrouvais un peu plus de mobilité. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable, j'avais deux messages, un d'Eve et l'autre de Will. Je leur répondis pour leur annoncer que je ressortais le lendemain dans la matinée et que je partais en Normandie deux jours plus tard pour prendre un bol d'air.

Je naviguais tant bien que mal pour regarder les horaires de train, il y avait trois départs de train en partance de la gare st Lazare pour Granville. Le premier était à 9 heures, les suivant à dix heures, midi et le dernier à 16 heures. Il fallait compter trois heures de trajet plus un bus pour rejoindre ma destination. Je prendrais donc le train de 10 heures ainsi je pourrai profiter de l'après midi pour trouver une chambre d'hôtel et me restaurer. Cette partie là était réglée, je savais bien que je trouverai facilement une chambre d'hôtel ou chambre d'hôte, il n'en manquait pas par là bas.

Vint ensuite la liste mentale des affaires à emporter, excluant toutes les manches trop étroites que je ne pourrais pas enfiler avec mon plâtre. Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas mis juste une attèle ? Enfin bref… quelques pulls aux manches chauve souris, des robes pulls assez chaudes mais rien de mon ancienne garde robe. Non, que les vêtements de ma nouvelle vie, de ma renaissance en quelque sorte. Je listais toutes ces choses sur le bloc-notes de mon Iphone et le replaçais dans mon sac. Je pris la légère collation que m'avait déposée l'aide soignante, puis l'infirmière passa me donner quelques cachets, antidouleurs, antibiotiques et un autre pour éviter la coagulation suite à l'hématome me dit-elle.

**-Ce soir je viendrai vérifier vos points et retirerai le bandage qui n'a plus lieu d'être.**

**- Pensez-vous que mon plâtre pourra être remplacé par une attèle ?**

**- Normalement vous devrez garder ce plâtre une dizaine de jours ensuite vous aurez une attèle. Ce n'est pas bien méchant et de plus, c'est la meilleure façon de consolider correctement votre fissure.**

**-Merci, je n'avais pas pensé à le demander au médecin et la présence de tous ses internes dans la chambre m'a un peu déroutée.**

**-Je sais bien mais c'est à ce prix que l'on forme des médecins chirurgiens et autres spécialistes. **

Je m'assoupis peu de temps après son départ, ce fut son retour qui me sortit de mon sommeil quatre heures plus tard. Après son passage vint le moment du repas, j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi.

Des bips de faiblesse de charge de mon téléphone se firent entendre, je le pris pour le couper et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un message vocal. Je voulus le consulter mais le portable s'éteignit sans même me laisser le temps d'identifier mon correspondant.

Résignée, j'avais une raison supplémentaire pour rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais d'autres choses à faire que de dormir, chose que je réussis à faire sans trop tarder malgré ma grosse sieste de l'après midi.

Au petit matin j'appelais Eve pour qu'elle vienne me raccompagner, elle sera ravie de pouvoir garder ma Volvo durant mon absence car je n'aimais pas la laisser sur le parking de ma résidence. Elle s'était déjà occupée de la récupérer sur le parking de la maison de retraite.

Une fois chez moi je fis ma réservation de billets, Eve me proposa de m'accompagner à la gare, je refusais de la déranger mais elle insista prétextant que je ne pourrai pas porter ma valise avec mon bras. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, j'aurai pu prendre un taxi mais il m'aurait laissée en vrac devant les portes de la gare.

**-Je passerai te prendre le 8 janvier à 8h45, nous prendrons le petit déjeuner ensemble à la gare. Ton frigo est vide veux-tu que je te fasse des petites courses ?**

**-Non je vais me débrouiller et pour un jour et demi je vais me faire livrer, on ne sait jamais si mon séjour s'allongeait.**

**-C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite, je veux te revoir souriante et j'attends que tu me le présente****s****.**

**-On verra Eve ! Tu es incorrigible, allez va vite rejoindre ton mari tu en as déjà bien assez fait, file et prends soin de ma titine.**

**-N'aies crainte, j'en prendrai soin. **

Je sortis mon cellulaire et le remis en charge puis en marche. Je continuais de consulter mes emails en majeure partie de Will, une collègue de travail qui m'annonçait sa grossesse, je répondis et épurais ma messagerie en prévenant mon absence programmée.

J'étalais mes tenues, testant le passage de mon bras avant de valider leur passage en règle dans ma valise. Je dus refaire un tri car elle ne fermait plus. Evan était toujours exaspéré de voir la quantité de bagages que j'emportais à chaque déplacement. Il n'avait pas tort et ça me fit sourire de repenser à lui ainsi alors que ma tête était envahie de mes souvenirs avec Yann.

Je retournais à mon bureau pour consulter la messagerie de mon téléphone, un numéro inconnu et caché mais je l'écoutais tout de même.

« Emma mon amour c'est moi, j'espère que tu vas bien, le médecin m'a dit que oui mais j'aurais aimé entendre ta voix. J'ai eu si peur en apprenant ton accident, je me demandais qui était donc cette femme qui rendait visite à mon père, jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu ta lettre, Emma…. » Fin du message

Fichue messagerie au temps limité ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rappelé ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le contacter ? J'archivais son message et le réécoutais en boucle. Sa voix n'avait pas changé elle me faisait toujours autant vibrer. Bientôt je l'entendrai de nouveau, j'avais envie de le toucher, de sentir ses bras m'enlacer, de poser ma tête contre son torse et avec un peu de chance je pourrai goûter de nouveau à ses fines lèvres.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer nos deux corps dénudés dans une petite chambre isolée avec en fond sonore une mer déchainée.

Je rouvris ma valise pour y glisser l'ordonnance et la lettre du médecin pour la suite de mes soins, il aurait aimé les faire lui-même mais je lui avais expliqué que j'avais un rendez-vous trop important pour mon avenir. A contre cœur il avait rédigé le bilan de mes soins à venir.

La nuit qui suivit ma sortie, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, toujours hantée par ces images de lui, de moi, de nous avant. Un voile se formait autour de nous, laissant apparaitre mon visage au travers le fils des années, me voyant comme je suis actuellement mais ne réussissant pas à le voir lui. Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Saurai-je encore l'aimer ? Et lui ? Trop de questions en suspens, de quoi devenir cinglée.

Je réécoutais encore et encore sa voix sur mon répondeur, puis, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je fis ma toilette et appelais un taxi pour me conduire à la gare. Avec un peu de chance j'aurai le premier train en partance pour Granville, je ferai changer mon billet.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard j'avais pris place dans le wagon, j'envoyais un SMS à Eve, je savais qu'elle comprendrait mon départ anticipé. Elle ira arroser les plantes et relever mon courrier comme d'habitude. En face de moi une jeune fille aux yeux azurs, grande, mince, la peau blanche, une chevelure abondante châtain méchée de quelques touches de blond doré qui illuminait son visage, son mp3 sur les oreilles, elle regardait lascivement les paysages défiler. Pour passer le temps je sortis mon note pad, dernier petit gadget que m'avait conseillé d'acheter Will et il avait eu bien raison car grâce à sa petite taille et son poids plume je l'emportais aisément partout. Une idée germa dans ma tête, et si Yann s'était inscrit sur copains d'avant ? J'y avais un compte non alimenté mais le fait de peut-être avoir l'opportunité de voir si lui aussi s'y était inscrit et peut-être renseigné son profil d'une photo ?

Je bataillais pour me connecter au Wifi de la Sncf, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Le débit était assez bas, je ne devais pas être la seule personne connectée sur le réseau, les pages mettaient un temps infini pour s'ouvrir, privilégiant les pages publicitaires. Je rageais.

**-Maudit réseau **! Je cliquais ouvrant tout sauf ce que je voulais ouvrir, je devais me calmer avant d'envoyer valser le tout par terre.

La jeune femme s'était levée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ce n'est qu'à son retour qu'elle prit place près de moi et m'expliqua quelques ficelles pour optimiser ma navigation sur ce type de réseau. Je retournais le mini ordi vers elle et comme par magie la page que j'attendais enfin s'ouvrit.

**-C'est bon à vous de jouer maintenant mais ne cliquez qu'une fois.**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

Je repris la main sur mon pc, entrais mon identifiant mon mot de passe et pu commencer mes investigations saisissant le nom de celui qui faisait encore battre mon cœur, Yann Carmel. Je cliquais et au bout d'une bonne minute une liste de vingt personnes en sortit, m'obligeant à renouveler ma recherche en filtrant par année de naissance. Et il n'en restait plus que deux, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je cliquais, la première page s'ouvrit mais ce n'était pas lui. Je revins sur la page précédente et sélectionnais le suivant, la page chargeait lentement, mon souffle ralentissait mes mains devenaient moites. Le train passa sous un tunnel ce qui interrompu la connexion, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux en découvrant _« page not found »_

**-Vous allez bien ? **me demanda la jeune femme en retirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

**-La connexion a été interrompue lorsque nous sommes passés sous ce maudit tunnel alors que ce que je cherchais allait enfin apparaitre, il me faut tout recommencer depuis le début.**

**-Mais non attendez je vais vous remettre sur la page désirée, c'est un jeu d'enfant. **Elle tourna le portable vers elle et en quelques clics la connexion fut rétablie et la page que je cherchais commençait à s'ouvrir. Elle me rendit l'accès à l'écran.

Mes yeux pétillaient en découvrant une photo que je connaissais déjà, il avait lui aussi un compte, je relevais les yeux vers ma sauveuse qui me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Elle roulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts puis me demanda :

**-Vous le connaissez ?** Sur le coup je ne compris pas alors elle renouvela en recentrant sa question

**- Yann Carmel né en 66 dans le Périgord, vous le connaissez ?**

-**Oui pourquoi ?**

**- C'est vous Emma Bucky **? Je hochais la tête pour répondre, mes joues devaient être pourpres tant elles me chauffaient, j'attendais qu'elle me dise comment elle me connaissait mais un long silence planait dans le wagon.

Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Surprise, je l'enlaçais du mieux que je le pouvais avec mon bras plâtré, puis elle se recula et se présenta.

**-Juliane Carmel, **se présenta-t-elle devant mon air ahuri elle renchérie.

**-Je suis sa fille, il m'a tant parlée de vous, il me fait venir tout les ans pour passer cette semaine dans l'espoir de pouvoir me présenter à vous. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous emplissez ses pensées. Je n'en reviens pas.**

**-Ah votre grand-père m'avait dit qu'il avait eu un enfant, mais ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup plus. En vous voyant toute à l'heure je trouvais vos yeux troublants, ils sont comme les siens. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue ?**

**- Déçue ? Mais non pas du tout vous êtes comme il vous a décrite. Il va être sacrément surpris et heureux de vous voir, vous pouvez en être sûre.**

**-C'est que j'appréhende un peu, même si j'en ai toujours rêvé, il m'a tant manqué. Toutes ces années, je n'étais pas totalement heureuse, j'ai été mariée et j'ai même un fils qui a 23 ans. Mais il était parti sans me laisser de nouvelles. Souvent j'avais l'impression qu'il était tout prêt à bondir pour m'arracher à ma vie sans goût.**

**-Il vous attend depuis si longtemps ! Croyez-moi, son cœur n'a pas pris une ride, la preuve je suis encore dans ce train aujourd'hui comme depuis le plus lointain de mes souvenirs à cette période de l'année. **

Je souriais, j'étais aux anges. Sa fille m'accueillait à bras ouverts, elle était belle, intelligente et suivait des études d'ingénieur développement informatiques. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle m'était sans retenue venue en aide devant mes pitoyables notions dans ce domaine. Elle m'apprit aussi que son père avait fini par acheter une petite maison sur le bord de mer et qu'il serait sur le quai de la gare à notre arrivée. Nous continuâmes à faire connaissance, le temps passa si vite.

**« Granville 10 minutes d'arrêt **» nous y étions, je pris ma valise rangeais mon note pad dans mon sac, elle insista pour porter ma valise, j'étais fébrile, j'avais du mal à respirer. Nous n'étions pas encore sorties du wagon que la porte s'entrouvrit.

**-Ma chérie je suis…**il changea de trajectoire pour ne pas la prendre elle dans ses bras mais moi, et sans perdre un instant, sans même se poser de questions nos lèvres se joignirent pour un long et savoureux baiser. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant. Ce fut Juliane qui nous extirpa de notre étreinte pour que nous ayons le temps de sortir du train avant qu'il ne reparte.

**-Je suis heureuse de te revoir**

**- Pas autant que moi, je savais que tu viendrais, je n'en ai jamais douté.**

Il mit les bagages dans le coffre de sa Volvo, m'ouvrit la portière avant puis celle de sa fille à l'arrière, toujours aussi galant et prévenant, puis prit place au volant. Durant le trajet nous échangions de tendres regards enflammés, je sentais des fourmillements envahir mon bas ventre, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait toujours ce petit truc qui me faisait fondre. Sa fille fit mine d'écouter de la musique en étant plongée dans une revue informatique pour nous laisser plus d'intimité. Je frissonnais à chacun de ses contacts lorsqu'il changeait de vitesse. Si nous avions été seuls, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu me retenir de lui sauter au cou.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard nous étions chez lui enfin, chez eux. Une odeur de poulet rôti flottait dans la maison, la table était déjà mise, Juliane ajouta un couvert. Yann porta les bagages à l'étage. Juliane me proposa une visite rapide des lieux, une petite cuisine américaine donnant sur la salle à manger, deux portes sur le fond de celle-ci. La première donnant sur un bureau rempli de table de mixage CD et vieux vinyles, des photos de soirées qu'il avait animées en tant que Dj et des photos de nous. La deuxième porte donnait sur un couloir menant à une penderie, un toilette et l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Yann en descendait les marches, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et demanda à Juliane de poursuivre sa visite guidée le temps qu'il finisse de préparer le déjeuner.

Sur le palier de l'étage trois chambres dont une était équipée d'une salle de bain, c'était celle de Juliane. Les deux autres possédaient un accès sur une salle de bain commune. Yann avait déposé ma valise dans une des chambres, je ne savais même pas si c'était ou non la sienne. La décoration était simple sa fille y avait apporté une touche féminine, la maison était assez bien tenue.

**-Dehors il y a un petit jardin donnant sur la plage.**

**-C'est une bien jolie maison, vous y passez beaucoup de temps ?**

**-Non juste en fin d'année et les vacances, parfois certains week-end mais comme papa a souvent des émissions le vendredi soir pas toujours simple et moi je ne suis avec lui qu'un week-end sur deux à cause de mes études, je suis en chambre d'étudiant et j'ai un petit job pour financer un peu mes sorties vu qu'il s'occupe de tout le reste.**

**-Si les femmes de ma vie veulent bien se donner la peine de passer à table.**

**-Humm ça sent bon, moi qui n'avais pas trop faim là j'avoue que j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.**

**-J'ai du apprendre à cuisiner avec l'arrivée de ma princesse Zelda. Je ne pouvais pas lui servir des plats surgelés ni la faire manger trop de cochonneries de hamburgers, ou pizza en tous genres, et j'avoue y avoir pris plaisir.**

**- Comme quoi un enfant ça change la vie, **avais-je répondu

**-Oui ce n'est rien de le dire, allez goûte tu m'en diras des nouvelles.**

**- C'est succulent je n'ai jamais mangé de poulet rôti aussi fondant que celui là. Il va falloir que tu me donnes ta recette.**

**-Je ne sais pas si je le peux.**

**- Même sous la torture ?**

**-Humm tu me tentes.**

Le mobile de Juliane retentit, elle venait de recevoir un SMS.

**-Je vais vous laisser. Marie et Laurent vont arriver, je passe la soirée avec eux.**

**-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui te fait fuir ?** Demandais-je

**-Non non c'était prévu, amusez-vous bien je vous appellerai pour vous dire si je reste dormir là-bas ou pas**. Elle nous embrassa, monta chercher un sac avec quelques affaires et fila comme l'éclair.

**-Les enfants ils grandissent si vite.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, elle est vraiment charmante, tu as fait du bon travail.**

**- Merci mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais parfois plus mature que moi, je l'ai trimballée partout avec moi et j'ai eu peur un moment qu'elle tombe sur des personnes peu recommandables dans le milieu où j'exerçais alors j'ai accepté un poste d'animateur radio sur une station FM. J'ai carte libre pour ma programmation, il n'y a plus le retour de la foule qui me donnait autant de poussées d'adrénaline lors de mes mixages, mais il me fallait bien me rendre à l'évidence je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Et encore moins lorsque la mère de Juliane l'a déposée sur le pas de ma porte un matin d'hiver avec sa valise contenant ses maigres affaires et une lettre. Mais assez parlé de moi, je veux tout savoir de toi.**

**- Que veux-tu savoir ? Mon seul réconfort fut l'arrivé de mon fils, dont je suis très fière. Au décès d'Evan j'ai fini par vendre la maison, je ne voulais pas rester dans ce qui avait trop longtemps été ma prison. Ma belle mère avant de s'éteindre m'a donnée ta lettre, je peux t'assurer que si je l'avais eue au moment où elle avait été envoyée ma vie aurait été différente, jamais nous n'aurions été si longtemps séparés. Tu m'as tellement manquée tu sais. Souvent je m'endormais en pleurant de ne pas savoir où te trouver alors je rêvais de nous, de la vie que nous aurions pu avoir. Mais tu avais disparu sans laisser de traces, aucuns indices. **Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il les essuya de ses pouces, me serra fort tout contre lui, caressant mon dos sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux. J'étais lovée dans ses bras, j'écoutais son cœur chanter cette si douce mélodie que j'aimais, il se redressa me donna la main et m'entraina à l'étage.

Nos ébats furent divins, nos peaux s'embrasaient toujours autant qu'avant au contact de l'autre, le temps passa à une vitesse, nous avions fini par nous endormir, nos corps enlacés. La sonnerie signalant l'arrivée d'un SMS annonçant que Juliane ne renterait pas avant le lendemain en fin d'après-midi redonna un relent de vigueur à Yann qui me refit l'amour pour la énième fois, c'était si doux si pur et si bon.

**-Emma je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. **Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir en sortit une petite boite et me demanda.

**- Veux-tu m'épouser ?** Je me plaçais au dessus de lui les yeux dans les yeux, je lui répondis.

**-J'attends ça depuis si longtemps je ne peux refuser, oui je veux devenir ta femme, vieillir à tes cotés, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi, mon amour.**

Il me passa la bague au doigt, en me déclarant.

**-Je l'ai achetée il y a vingt-six ans, moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimée, c'est le courage qui m'avait manqué, mais je suis prêt et ne veux plus perdre de temps inutilement.** Nous refîmes l'amour et restâmes dans cette chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

**Nous revenions tous les ans sur cette plage pour deux raisons, l'une pour la passion d'adolescents qui avait scellé nos destins, et l'autre pour notre anniversaire de mariage dix ans déjà que nous étions mariés, toujours aussi fou amoureux et heureux. **

**Juliane se maria avec Laurent, le fameux rendez-vous. Elle avait eu une petite fille qui s'appelait Zoe. Mon fils lui, avait été nommé comme étant son parrain. Il avait une liaison avec une archéologue toute aussi passionnée que lui mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps d'avoir une descendance. Il était heureux et c'était le plus important à mes yeux.**

**Fin.**


End file.
